


Too Spicy

by akandde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, WOW this is really short lmao, bloomington is not a farm town, give me more fluff of these old men please, this is literally just gabe making fun of jack for having zero spice tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akandde/pseuds/akandde
Summary: Gabe teases Jack for not being able to handle medium salsa. It's medium, Jack. From Costco. C'mon.





	Too Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and meaningless but this pairing deserves more short and meaningless fluff so

There were tears in the corners of Jack’s eyes; his face was red and he looked like he was in physical pain.

Gabe was thoroughly amused. “Too spicy for you, farm boy?”

“Bloomington… is not…. a… farm town…” Jack managed to respond, face still contorted. “Water. Please.”

Gabe laughed. “Water doesn’t soothe spice, Jack.” He shook his head. “Honestly, it’s not even  _hot_  salsa. It’s  _medium_. Medium-spiced salsa. From Costco.” He stood from the table and walked over to their fridge, pulling out the jug of milk and pouring Jack a glass. “Here, this will help more.”

Jack gulped it down, taking a moment to catch his breath when he finished. “Thanks,” he muttered. Gabe snorted.

“You’re very white.”  
  
“So you’ve said.” Jack grinned. “You love me, though.”

“Unfortunately,” Gabe teased, and Jack shoved him lightly. “Alright, alright,” he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> mvrcy.tumblr.com


End file.
